


The fifth time

by Imamessbutjustpretendimfine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Another deaf Hinata fic, Deaf Character, Deaf!Hinata, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, i took almost no time to write, this is kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imamessbutjustpretendimfine/pseuds/Imamessbutjustpretendimfine
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata are soft babiesThat's kinda it





	The fifth time

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is really quick and tbh it's really very developed I just wanted to write something cute

The first time he had said the words Hinata was turned away so of course he hadn't heard. He was clicking his tongue, and had told Kageyama earlier that he did it because he liked the way his jaw would bounce despite people telling him off about the noise, which he couldn't hear.

The second time he said it Hinata and him were cuddling, he was sitting in the sofa with Hinata curled into his side. He spoke and Hinata looked up, feeling the rumbling words through Kageyama's chest. 'You say something?' He signed.

Kageyama shook his head and then placed his face into Hinata's bright curls.

The third time Hinata wasn't even there, so how could he have heard it, even if he could actually hear, which obviously he couldn't. Kageyama half wanted to hear it back but knew that it didn't matter.

The fourth time Hinata was distracted, watching a rerun of a volleyball match and Kageyama said it and then the team won. Hinata whooped completely missing Kageyamas sentence and that's how Kageyama liked it.

The fifth time Hinata froze. The words echoed from his mouth.   
Hinata had been walking up, excitement apparent on his face and he bounced along. He rushed straight into Kageyama into a half tackle half hug.

"I love you."

Hinata froze and Kageyama did too. Hinata pulled back, his eyes full of sunlight and he smiled. His hands moved first and then his opened his mouth. "I love you too." He said, his garbled Japanese almost indecipherable but Kageyama knew exactly what Hinata had said. 

~•~ 

The first time Hinata said it, he was using his hands. He used his hands for most words, only speaking several words out loud. He was walking behind Kageyama, one of the rare times they weren't racing each other. 

He didn't remember about the second or third or fourth.

The fifth time was important though. 

Finally he had his new hearing aid. Though the device wasn't perfect it gave him enough frequencies that he could just about understand speech. He couldn't wait to show Kageyama who had only seen him a couple of times with his old hearing aid.

He could see Kageyama and he felt his body light up as he ran and threw himself at the taller boy. And then he heard it. Or he was sixty percent certain he had heard it. He pulled back, his hands moving quickly to reciprocate the sentiment. And then he opened his mouth.

"I love you too."


End file.
